Right Relationship
by Karree Elaine
Summary: LAST OF MY POST 'PREVAILING PAIR' ONE-SHOT SERIES. Every family should have a day at the park. Of course the Burkhardts aren't your ordinary family. When things go awry, as they always do for Nick, see how our favorite family fairs.


**A/N: I think this one really is the last at least until we see how the show goes. It's a little more serious, but I promise to give you more reasons to smile. I'll miss getting those precious reviews, so let me know what you think about this one last time. Thank you for following my most inspired couple.**

Right Relationship

Nick POV: It was probably the last good day of the year to be at the park and Nick was soaking up every moment he could with his family. He half expected a call any moment from Hank or Wu. Adalind was pushing Diana on the swings and Kelly was playing near several other kids by the slide. I am so blessed, Nick thought with a contented sigh. The landscape was gorgeous with the lush green that was Portland in the summer giving way to the golden burnished colors of fall with the warm days and cool nights.

Nick had been gone, traveling with HW to the east coast taking down yet another Black Claw cell in New York. Meisner leaned on Nick heavily of late, and they had a fair friendship. It wasn't on the same level as his relationship with Hank or Monroe, but Meisner was wise and seasoned in this fight. Nick couldn't help but respect that. Besides, Nick realized, Meisner loved his family almost almost he did. With Diana he shared a bond, Kelly was the only one who ever made him laugh, and Nick had a feeling that for Meisner, Adalind was the one who got away. Life didn't always play fair and Nick was gracious enough to know he was the lucky one.

Nick had been gone almost two weeks, miserable the whole time without the kids and Adalind. After returning, he told HW he was done for a month and not to call him, he would call them. Nick's priorities were so different than when he first became a Grimm. Having such a precious life with his family, Nick learned to work smarter and pick his battles. Going off half cocked and carelessly risking his life would not protect his family. He would be there for his children unlike his own parents. His mother thought she had to leave him to protect him, but Nick understood from the perspective of a child how detrimental that was. No, Nick would not leave them fatherless, and being strategic with what risks he took is something he gleaned from Meisner's wisdom. For all those reasons, he was here enjoying a day at the park just watching their innocent play and Adalind's ecstatic smile as sunlight played in her pale hair.

Something caught his attention as Kelly had a tussle with another child probably a year or two older who seemed aggressive. The boy gave him a push and Kelly, being Kelly, was undaunted pushing back. When the other kid knocked Kelly down, Nick saw Diana flick a finger in the their direction and Kelly's attacker was also knocked to the ground. Rising from the park bench where he was sitting, Nick thought about intervening before things got out of hand when a woman approached the children. She appeared to be the other boy's mother. The three of them were twenty-five or thirty feet away and the playground was loud with noise, but Nick could hear every word.

"What's the matter, baby?" The mother cooed.

"He pushed me down for no reason," was the kid's surly whine. There was a fine line between loving your child and spoiling them rotten, Nick observed.

The agitated mother looked at Kelly and Woged into a female Löwen. Oh boy, Nick thought as he started quickly in that direction.

"A baby Grimm. What an opportunity! Where's his mother," the Löwen asked her son with devious delight. The apple didn't fall far from the tree, Nick thought as he saw the son point out a distracted Adalind with a devilish grin.

"Well let's just handle you right away," the Löwen said reaching for Kelly.

As Adalind lifted her head, Nick stepped up right behind the other mother. "You lay a finger on my son and you'll lose your head HERE and NOW," he threatened in a low and deadly voice.

The Löwen jumped and turned to Nick, cringing with one look into his eyes. Hauling her son to her side with desperation, the woman started to back away. "Please don't," she responded, her bravado deserting her with a more equal opponent. Nick dreaded the kind of grown man her son would make.

"Get out of here," Nick demanded with disgust. She ran from him dragging her son as quickly as possible. With frustration, Nick pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose then glanced up at Adalind. She gave him a sympathetic and knowing half smile. Nick decided they should call it a day, the peaceful moment was gone.

Adalind POV: Remembering she should be discussing Kelly's two year old birthday party which was only a couple of weeks away, Adalind looked over at Nick as they pulled into their garage. He had been scowling ever since they left the park during their five minute drive home, so she figured now wasn't a good time to talk about a party. Nick was out of sorts and so Adalind was uneasy. They silently walked into the house and the kids ran upstairs. After the fiasco at the park and Nick having to Grimm-out in broad daylight, old doubts surfaced that she realized were never completely put to rest for her. Nick must regret today, Adalind thought. If he'd had a normal family and a normal life with Juliette, there would be a lot less of these outlandish moments in his life.

"Nick, I'm sorry about today. I know you hate being the kind of Grimm who has to terrify Wesen and I wish you hadn't had to do that ," Adalind began in a sorrowful voice. Nick had been thoughtful and he remained quiet as he digested what she had just said. The deep unresolved pain finally erupted from her, "I'm sorry you never got your normal family and life with Juliette. That's on me. Things could have been so different for you." Adalind sighed.

"You're right. They would have been very different," he replied and two years of pain twisted her heart all at once. Then Nick continued, "This is so much better than anything I believe I could have had with Juliette."

Now that statement seemed like he was just trying to make her feel better, but Adalind wasn't buying it. "Nick, you can't really expect me to believe that. Stop lying to both of us," Adalind for once just wanted it straight from him. Just let me have all the ugly stuff we've buried, she thought as she looked him in his beautiful green eyes with naked challenge.

"Your wrong Adalind. I'm not lying. I'm seeing life in hindsight and realizing what I thought I always wanted would pale compared to what I have," Nick's statement rang true, but Adalind wasn't ready to hope.

"That's hard to swallow considering how I started our family," Adalind replied then decided she would have to be completely real herself, as a memory came to her. "When Kelly was just a six month old and you left for Diana, I had to face I might lose you with Eve out hunting you. I remember finally breaking down to Rosalee about regretting everyday how I tricked you into sex. Nick, I basically raped you. How is that better than the honesty you had with Juliette," she finished. There! She had finally said it to his face, laying bare the horrible truth.

"No, Adalind, you didn't rape me," Nick said as his eyes softened to the point she had only seen when he was with the children. "You just let me experience real passion and the fire that should be a part of a life long relationship, but was lacking between Juliette and myself," he expressed in a way that made her breath hitch as she almost believed him. "That afternoon was more fulfilling. It was like a gift, a glimpse of something I was missing. That's why when I found out it was you, I couldn't bring myself to be very angry. I was shocked, but not sorry."

"Are you really telling me sex with Juliette was bad," her words were supposed to be unbelieving but they came out wistful.

"No... What I'm saying is it wasn't everything it should have been. That was very obvious after I spent that afternoon with you. Can you imagine how much I loathed myself when I realized that?" He responded with feeling. "But the real problem was my dream of a life with Juliette was an illusion. When I lost my powers thanks to you, and I'm not being facetious, Juliette was happy. Oh, she didn't come right out and celebrate, but it's what she always wanted, someone normal and I was a Grimm. No powers solved that problem," Nick said starting to get worked up. In an almost angry voice he continued, "It wasn't until Monroe and Rosalee were threatened, that she thought it was time I got my Grimm back to take care of the problem." Nick shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Nick, you don't owe me this explanation. Don't rehash it especially if it bothers you," Adalind reassured him already more at peace for what he had shared.

"No. I need to get this out," Nick said forcefully, "for myself as much as for you. You're right, I thought Juliette was everything I ever wanted including the life and family we would have, but I was kidding myself. In fact I don't think we'd even be married today let alone have children!"

"What? What are you saying?" Adalind was confused now. This is not what she'd always believed.

"Juliette had already refused my proposal and when she found out I was a Grimm, I think her dream of ever having a family with me died. She would never have been okay with a child who might turn out to be like me. I could see it in her eyes when she decided she would never have my children," Nick expressed with an old pain of his own showing in his eyes. "She never could truly accept who I am, a Grimm."

Adalind blinked at the thought of no Kelly to liven up the world. What had been wrong with the woman? "No children," Adalind's whisper echoed her thoughts. "How sad," she continued to whisper almost to herself.

"See what I mean," he replied. "An addict or an alcoholic thinks a high or that drink is what they really want, but when they are able to break free, they realize how much better life can be without it. That's how I think about all those years with Juliette," Nick spoke softly looking straight into her eyes and placing both hands on her shoulders. "You gave me a better life than the one I thought I wanted with Juliette," he stated simply.

A smile that grew from a deep part of Adalind, sprang to life. Adalind finally believed with her whole heart and without a doubt that Nick would never wish for what Juliette could have given him.

Kelly broke their somber mood exclaiming, "Mommy, daddy, look!" They both spied him, with Adalind's red scarf tied around his neck like a cape, perched on top of the second story railing. It was reminiscent of the time he fell when the realtor showed them the house.

"NO," both Adalind and Nick yelled at once when Kelly jumped.

He floated around the room extending his fists out in front of him and saying, "I supaman!" emphatically. They both heard a snicker becoming a giggle behind them and swung around to find Diana, with bright eyes and lifted hand, following Kelly's progress around the room.

"Oh you two!" Adalind exclaimed with relief and exasperation. "You'll give me a heart attack."

Nick had a sneaking smile as he told her, "See," indicating both of their children. "How could I have settled for normal. This is so much better!"

A/N: Aaaahh. I finally feel completed and look forward to the return of the show. This is how I would write them. For those who think I treated Juliette too roughly, ask yourself this, when did she ever truly make it our favorite Grimm happy? Spoiled brat might be too harsh a term for her but you get my meaning. Sadly Juliette lived her life like so many do, discontent and selfishly trying to change the person she was supposed to love. She was more angry and put out that Nick was a Grimm than accepting of him. Ok, I'll stop ranting. My Nick ended up with the right woman :D!


End file.
